Because I Said So
by MickeyMack
Summary: Even as he bites down on his bottom lip, little moans and gasps force their way out as the redhead continues to rub him through his pants. It is not long before his little gasps turn into desperate pants and sweat starts to drip down his red face. "K-K-Kevin!" Kevedd. One-Shot. Dub-Con. Yaoi. BL. R&R


**Summary: It has been a typical Friday at Peach Creek High School. Football practice has ended, and everyone has gone home apart from two familiar teenagers. Kevin seizes his chance to stake his lust and poor innocent Edd is the object of this predator's advances.**

 **Warning: Dub-con with non-consensual themes. M/M and sexual content ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters used belong to Danny Antonucci's Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

"K-Kevin please! T-This is totally inappropriate!"

"Shut up before someone hears you, dork." The orange haired jock pushed the smaller nerd against the lockers and smirks at the little whimper he lets out.

The lights in Peach Creek High's locker room are dim and nothing can be heard save for their combined breathing. The toned quarterback had seen the unfortunate bookworm helping the team with hydration after practice and he just could not lose out on such an opportunity. A predator like him could never resist such irresistible prey. "Kevin, p-please." The nerd tries pleading again when he notices the dangerous glint in the other's light green eyes. "I have a copious amount of homework assignments to complete tonight." Despite his attempts to stand firm and sound stern, his body visibly trembles causing the lockers behind him to rattle violently.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"I—ughk!" The words catch in his throat as Kevin reaches down and gropes at the small bulge in the nerd's purple's shorts. Double-D looks up to give him a pleading look, but knows better than to test the short-tempered teen's already limited patience by speaking again.

"That's more like it." Although the shorter teen adhered to his demands, the jock still tightens his grip around crotch; causing the other to squirm and push back into the lockers. Another grin makes its way onto his square face when the trapped dork lets out a helpless moan.

"Ah! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." When Kevin starts to rub him in harsh circles, he grabs his wrist to pull his hand away, but that only makes him rub harder. "You m-must cease this at o-once—"

"You want me to stop?"

"Unn!" As he opens his mouth to answer, the athlete gropes him firmer than before. All the blood in his body rushes to one area as he tries in vain to put mind over body.

"How can you try and say that when you're getting so hard?" As if on cue, the bulge in his shorts grows in his grasp as his excitement mounts.

"I, ugh, cannot fight my body's n-natural and h-hormonal—ah chemical reac—tions."

"I'll say."

It is becoming increasingly clear that it is physically impossible for him to yank the stronger boy's hand away, so Edd settles for hiding his flushed face in his hands. "How humiliating." Even as he bites down on his bottom lip, little moans and gasps force their way out as the redhead continues to rub him through his pants. It is not long before his little gasps turn into desperate pants and sweat starts to drip down his red face. "K-K-Kevin!"

"Hm?" The boy in question had been too busy enjoying the show and smiles when he picks up on the desperation bubbling in the prodigy's usually composed tone. "Gonna' blow already?"

"O-Oh dear! Please n-not again! I-It is going to be so messy, Kevin."

"Yeah it is." All at once, he increases the speed and force of his fondling; trying his best to send the other over the edge. "Come on Double-Dorko, do it. Cum for me."

"A-Ah! Mmm ngh no Kev—unnnn~" They both know he has lost this little game. Double-D's body shudders in orgasmic ecstasy as wetness coats the inside of his underwear. For a moment he is in a tired trance of pleasure, but as soon as he snaps out of it dread fills him to the brim. "Ugh no, so filthy! Messy, messy, mess—"

"Quit your belly-aching." Kevin nearly howls with laughter when the soiled genius looks up to give him a teary-eyed glare. "Haha, come on dorko don't give me that look. It felt good right?"

"…" Obviously that is not the point where Edd is concerned, but he knows it is futile to try to explain anything to his pig-headed neighbor.

"Now." The jock grabs the mortified boy's shoulders and pushes him down to his knees in one swift motion. Edd comes face to face with the taller teen's own clothed erection and when he looks back up Kevin gives him a wink while massaging himself in a display of lewdness. "It's time for _you_ to make me feel good."

At first Edd was going to try and ignore the brute male towering over him, but that proves impossible when he suddenly grabs him by his ski hat and shoves his groin right into his face. He tries to resist by pushing on his muscular thighs, but the ginger pulls him even tighter against his growing erection. "Ugh." His cyan eyes close in dismay as Kevin continues to hump at his face. Soon this is not enough for his growing lust, so he frees his rod by pulling down his football tights; almost smacking Double-D in the face with his cock in the process. "Kevin you are taking thing much too—mm, mm!" His pencil lips purse in defiance as the jock rubs his mushroom head across his cheek towards his mouth.

After a few failed tries to force the bulbous tip past his tight lips, he reaches down and grabs boy's jaw in a tight squeeze. "Come on, D, It's not so bad. I took a shower not too long ago. And besides, you've done this before." Kevin can see the weariness and doubt in the others bright cyan eyes, but his patience wains all at once. He is taking too long to make up his mind. "Just open the fuck up!" He growls out before tightening his crushing grip on his jaw. Eventually it becomes painful enough to where his jaw instinctively slackens.

"Ngh—mmm!" As soon as his mouth opens, the brute pushes his cock into it and all the way the way to the back of his throat in one thrust. The class president audibly gags around the member forcing its way down his throat and his dull nails dig into the larger boy's thighs as he latches onto his hat for leverage. Reflexive tears sting the corner of his eyes as the football captain begins rocking his hips to fuck his throat. After a few quick thrusts, he hilts himself to the back of his throat again and keeps himself there. For a moment only gurgling and heavy breathing can be heard. Edd renews his struggles when it becomes clear that he cannot breathe, but the redhead will not budge. Panic consumes him as chokes around his girth, but rather than remove himself Kevin pushes deeper into his struggling neighbor; making him cough and retch around him. Edd tries to scratch at his assailant's legs but this does not bother the muscle head in the least. Saliva drools out of both corners of his mouth as his body weakens and black colors the edge of his vision. Just as he feels his consciousness slipping away, the captain steps back, unclogging his airway. The nerd immediately falls forward and Kevin catches him before he hits the floor as he devolves into a spurting fit of coughs. His lungs are burning, and every shaky breath constricts his sore throat.

"Do you want to play nice now?" Edd can hardly form a response between his desperate pants, but he doubts the bully was looking for a verbal one in the first place. "I don't mind doing that but—" He pauses a moment to gently wipe the wetness away from his tear stained cheeks. "I rather us both enjoy ourselves."

"…"

"So come on. Be a good little dork." Double-D stares up at him in teary-eyed defiance until he feels the press of the taller teen's hand at the back of his head. Rather than be subjected to more brutal treatment, he leans forward to lick at his already wet cock. Shockingly, the notorious hothead remains patient as the class president services him by licking and kissing up and down his shaft. Resigning himself to get this over as quick as possible, Edd takes it back into his mouth and does his best to please the domineering teen. "That's it…yeah—umf, use a little more tongue…" Edd complies and swirls his tongue around the best he can. When his tongue drifts over the slit , he can feel him throb in his mouth. "Ngh, do you want my load in your mouth or—mmm, on your face?" Kevin can see those analytical aqua eyes widen as he tries to decipher which could be the lesser of two evils, but he does not get much time to think before he grabs the back of his head again. "Ngh! Too late, I'm picking for you—ngggh!" His seed gushes out in forceful shots to fill the bookworm's mouth. Double-D tries to hold the fluid in his mouth, but the sheer force and quantity leaves him with no choice but to swallow in order not to choke. Even then, some escapes his mouth and dribbles down his chin to soil his red shirt. Kevin holds his head in place until he has sent every drop down his throat. Once his post-orgasmic tremors subside, he dislodges himself from his neighbor's mouth and watches the trail of saliva and cum dripping down his face. All is silent for a second save for Kevin's heavy breathing and Edd's light coughing, but after regaining his composure he gives the Brainiac a patronizing pat on the head before pulling up his pants. "Not bad at all, Double-Dweeb."

"…"

He bursts into barking laughter at the indignant look on the other's face. "You should probably get home now. Don't you have a bunch of studying to do?"

"I have been endeavoring to—" His hoarse outburst quells into annoyed murmuring when he picks up on the glint of mischievousness in those mocking jade eyes. "There is no need to facetious Kevin…"

"Whatever that means. Anyway." The athlete grabs his gym bag before heading for the exit. Before heading out the door, he spares one more glance over his shoulder. "Seriously though, get on home. It's getting dark."

"Oh believe me, I will make haste."

"And do not forget to work on my essay. I need it by Monday. So, you're better off having it ready by tomorrow so I can spend Sunday reviewing it." And with that last command the redhead finally leaves his cul-de-sac neighbor to his own devices.

"…" As much as Eddward would like to say he will not be giving in to the bully's unreasonable demands, deep down he knows better. He will finish the terror's essay along with all his own assignments. Not only will he finish it; he will also laminate it before delivering it to the ginger's home bright and early the tomorrow morning. Who knows what atrocities will occur if Kevin's parents happen to not be home…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed and if you did drop a review to let me know. What did you think? Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next time.**


End file.
